spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Patrick Star
The Adventures of Patrick Star is a spin-off series of SpongeBob SquarePants. History In January 2008, the president of Nickelodeon asked his employees or helpers with the channel for ideas for a new series since the viewers wanted another series. One of the employees thought that they should ask the public for ideas. He thought it was a good idea and he did ask the public. Someone named Brandon L. Person got an idea for a spinoff series of SpongeBob SquarePants since it attracted so many viewers. He thought it should be about spongebob's best friend, Patrick Star. Brandon L. Person decided he should write all the episodes since he couldn't find anybody elso to help him with the series. He started thinking about the first episode since the series was approved in July 2009. It would be named "Pilot" just like in other series made. He thought it should be about how Patrick's friendship with SpongeBob began. The airdate of "Pilot" and the second episode, "Annoying Squidward" was revealed in February 2010 when it was going to air no until October. They ended up airing on October 4, 2010 along with "Squirrel Pal" and "Pie". Then 2 more episodes aired the next day. For the next week 2 episodes aired fallow a few new episodes in Season 2. Shortly after Season 2 began airing, Season 3 was announced and started airing. After Season 3 there was a hiatus and "The Patrick Star Movie" aired in June 2011 along with a two part special called "The Best Friend Crisis" in July 2011 and more airings of episodes in Season 4 and the announcement of Season 5. On August 1, 2011 a marathon called "The Ultimate Patrick Star Bash" began with the airing of 12 new episodes from Season 5 and 6 new episodes from Season 6. Then a new special called "Dead" aired. Then it showed the reruns of the new episodes and then reruns of the older ones. Then the next day, on August 2, 2011, The Patrick Star Movie showed along with another new special called "Back to the Future and Past" aired. Then on August 3, 2011 a documentery called "Star Roots" aired showing how the series started when it was created. The marathon continued until August 7, 2011. On August 8, 2011 another marathon began airing one episode each day until August 12, 2011 when it ended with the showing of The Patrick Star Movie. Then the seventh season was announced. Episodes Season 1: 12 Episodes *Pilot - Patrick becomes friends with SpongeBob *Annoying Squidward - Patrick and SpongeBob annoy Squidward *Squirrel Pal - When Spongebob becomes friends with Sandy and Patrick gets jelious *Pie - Spongebob helps Patrick make a pie *The Krusty Problem - Patrick gets lonely when Spongebob goes to the Krusty Krab. *Cookie Boy - Patrick eats cookies *Bee! - Patrick gets chased by a jellyfish *Gary For A Day - Patrick snailsits Gary but loses him *Microscophic Starfish - Plankton dresses up like Patrick *Boating School - Patrick comes to boating school *Patty Meets Pearl - Patrick meets Pearl *Boooo! - Patrick tries to scare everyone in Bikini Bottom Season 2: 12 Episodes *Million Dollar Boy - Patrick collects pennies *Patrick, Patrick, Patrick! - Patrick gets cloned *Patrick Patties - Patrick makes a new sandwich and sells it at the Krusty Krab. *No Pat Pay - Mr. Krabs tries to steal a penny from Patrick. *Po Star - A new starfish moves to Bikini Bottom and becomes friends with SpongeBob and Patrick. *A Perfect Match - Po tries to be like Patrick *Prank Pat - It's April Fools Day and Patrick is pulling pranks on everybody in Bikini Bottom but soon his pranks get out of control especially when on the next day Patrick is still pranking. The whole city of Bikini Bottom tries to pull a prank on Patrick but they keep failing. *The Toy Treasure - SpongeBob and Patrick are annoying Squidward so he tells them that there is a toy treasure lost somewhere in the universe and if they find it they get the treasure. They end up finding the treasure when they accidentaly step into a time machine and are traveled to a city called Patrickville. *Patrick's Basement - Patrick and SpongeBob try to make a basement in Patrick's house but they end up falling into a hole and get trapped. *Rock Hawk - Patrick's rock is taken by a rock hawk and SpongeBob and Patrick try to get it back. *Tunnel Tag - Patrick and SpongeBob are playing tag when Patrick trips on a shovel. Patrick desides to dig a tunnel but then while they are diging a bolder from Mt. Bikini Bottom falls onto the top of the hole and they are trapped. They play tag while trying to escape. *Pancakes - Patrick eats a million Pancakes and gets sick so SpongeaBob takes him to the doctor. Season 3: 12 Episodes *Po Injury - Po gets injured and Patrick takes care of him. *The Part Time Job - SpongeBob gets sick so Patrick and Po get hired for a part time job at the Krusty Krab *Po's Playground - Patrick goes to Po's house and finds and awesome playground. *Po's House of Terror - Patrick goes inside side Po's house and can't find his way out. *The Rain Storm - Patrick gets trapped in Po's house during a rainstorm. Meanwhile SpongeBob is under the shade of the tree in Po's back yard. *Patrick's Computer - Patrick gets addicted to his computer and will never get off. Meanwhile SpongeBob and Po play outside. Later Patrick looks out his window and decides to come play outside. *The Play Tray - Patrick and Po are on a plane and they find a tray. They find a bunch of fun things to do with. *Earthworm - Patrick and Pal are digging in SpongeBob's Garden for him and they find an earthworm. *Surfin' Star - Patrick goes to Goo Lagoon with Po and SpongeBob and he becomes the best surfer on the beach. *Skate Staight Star - Patrick takes skateboarding lessons and ends up being better at skateboarding with not following the instuctor than if he did. *All Stars - Patrick plays Basketball against SpongeBob, Squidward, Sandy and Mr. Krabs and wins but then SpongeBob's team gets Larry the Lobster and they were beating Patrick team so Patrick's team get Po making Patrick's team stronger again. *FOOT Ball - Patrick, Po and SpongeBob are on the same Football team and SpongeBob gets the football in his foot. So while SpongeBob sits out with a broken foot Patrick has to play a two people. Season 4: 12 Episodes *Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos - Patrick is on Bikini Bottom's Funniest Home Videos after SpongeBob records a video of Patrick jumping off his house onto Po into his pool. *Darknessted - Patrick gets scared when one day the sun doesn't come out and then the next day too. It ended up being just a thunderstorm above the ocean. *The Thunderstorm - One day Patrick and Po are playing outside when all of a sudden in got cloudy and then windy. They almost got blown away or almost away to far before they get inside Patrick's house. Then it starts to rain. *The Pool, POOL! - Patrick, Po and SpongeBob go to the town tool during a heatwave. *The Final Grade - SpongeBob is taking is taking the final test for his boating grade. If he doesn't pass the test he will be stuck in boating school forever so Patrick helps him. *Roadboat - Patrick gets a new boat and drives around the whole city. *cPod - Patrick buys a cPod from the Orange Store. *Patrickville - Patrick and Po travel to a city of Patricks called Patrickville. *Youtube - Patrick gets a youtube account and makes funny videos with Po and SpongeBob like of them pranking Squidward by locking his front and back doors and then putting a dollar bill on the ground forcing Squidward to fall out his window o the second level to get the dollar bill. *Hide and Go Sleep - Patrick is playing hide and seek with Po and SpongeBob but Patrick gets tired and falls asleep. *Drowning - Patrick forgets how to swim and nearly drowns in his pool. *The Bagel - Patrick falls in love with a bagel. Season 5: *Beary - Patrick gets a new teddy bear from the Toy Berrel but he soon loses it. He looks for it with his friends. *Toy Shopping Spree - Pearl tells Patrick about a shopping spree so Patrick decides to take his friends to the Toy Barrel for a shopping spree. *The Elevator - Patrick and Po visit Po's dad at work and Patrick plays with the elevator causing it to eventually get stuck. *Trollmask - Patrick, SpongeBob and Po go to the Barg'n Mart to buy something and they prices are raised up real high so the store owner tells them about a robber with a troll mask. Patrick and Po decide to investigate while SpongeBob doesn't like the idea. *Family Reunion - Patrick has a big family reunion at his house and finds out that Po is his cousin. *Wormy - Patrick finds a baby worm and takes care of it with Po. *Plankton-Sized Po - Plankton disguises himself as Po and tries to get the Krabby Patty recipe from Patrick since he found out that Patrick knows it. *N.A.P. - Patrick teaches his friends the meaning of "Nap". *The Crabby Patty - Plankton invents a crabby lazer that makes people crabby. He zaps Patrick and Patrick becomes crabby and doesn't want to play with SpongeBob or Po. Plankton sees this as a chance to get the recipe from SpongeBob. *Patrickinator - Patrick watches Phineas and Ferb on TV and decides he wants to invent something too. He ends up makeing a tower out of his failed inventions instead of a real invention. Patrick gets Po to play on it with him and Patrick soon gets a job to design playgrounds. *The New Job - Patrick goes to his new job for the first day. *Po's Sister - Po's Sister visits Po and Patrick falls in love with her. Season 6 *The Basketball Game - Patrick, Po and SpongeBob go to the Bikini Bottom Sports Center and they watch a Basketball game. *Pat Patty - Patrick buys Play-Dough and makes a sandwich. *TV - Patrick makes his own TV show. *Love that Star - Patrick goes on a date with Po's Sister. *Patrick Park - Patrick creates a park in his backyard. *Kicked by a Star - Patrick gets a muscle spasum in his leg and kicks everywhere. *The Big White Water Bowl - Patrick's baby brother comes over for a visit and he takes an unusual interest in Patrick's toilet. *Two-Level House - Patrick wants a big house like Po, SpongeBob and Squidward and expands his house. *The Huge Krabby Patty - Patrick makes a huge krabby patty but when he climbs up he falls into one of the sesame seeds. *The Little Dope Lad - A new house is built across the street from SpongeBob's house and an annoying 4 year old fish moves in. *Kid of Age - The new neighbors turn out to be scientists and wan't someone to test their aging machine. *Balloons - Patrick gets a bunch of balloons and throws a balloon party. Season 7 Movie *The Patrick Star Movie - Patrick, SpongeBob and Po are inside Po's dad's office building but when Po's dad asks them to get some paper out of the Supply Closet Patrick, SpongeBob and Po get locked in the closet. They yell for help but they don't get any help. They have to go through and air duct and when they find a huge drop Patrick falls in and they end up in the basement. They find an elevator back up but the elevator gets stuck with Patrick in it Patrick finally smashes the door he finds that the elevator got stuck in the middle so he was still trapped. Next he tries smashing the floor he falls with floor back to the bottom. The elevator then gets unstuck and it plunges to the bottom and onto Patrick. Then SpongeBob and Po get in it and they push the up button and the elevator goes up off of Patrick. Patrick then runs out of elevator. SpongeBob and Po also push down on the floor and the floor falls. They hang onto the part of the floor that did not fall. Then the elevator falls and hits the ground again. SpongeBob and Po flip over the part of the floor is not broken. They climb out of the elevator and gasp. Patrick, SpongeBob and Po then lay on the ground in the basement during the night. Patrick dreams that he was trapped in a room that got smaller and smaller until in Exploded. SpongeBob dreams that he was in the stomach of a giant building moster. Po dreamed that his dad had forgotten about him. They all woke up to find themselves still in the basement. Patrick then finds a closed door. He opens and sees a ladder. He takes in out and he puts it at the bottom of the drop. Patrick, SpongeBb and Po all climb up. They crawl through the air duct again and find a vent to another room. They open it and find themselves in somebody's office. They walk out and find a bunch of office spaces. They go down the hall and find Po's dad's office room. Po's dad askd them where were they are were was... THE PAPER! Specials *The Best Friend Crisis Part 1 - SpongeBob fights Patrick and their friendship ends. Patrick gets a new best friend - Po! *The Best Friend Crisis Part 2 - Patrick goes to his parent's house but starts to miss Po. He goes back home only to find out that Po and SpongeBob were talking together. Patrick gets very mad but Po tells Patrick how much SpongeBob misses him. SpongeBob becomes best friends with Patrick again. *Dead - Patrick, Po and SpongeBob are playing ring the bell and hide (kind of like ding dong ditch) and Patrick hides on top of Squidward's new porch shade but when Squidward comes outside the porch shade collapses and crushes Squidward. Soon police come and invesigate the death and when they find out that Patrick killed Squidward he is sent to jail. But later it is revealed that Squidward made a robotic Squid so he wouldn't have to answer the door when Patrick, SpongeBob and Po ring it and Patrick is released from jail. *Back to the Future and Past - Patrick finds a time machine when he goes with his two best friends SpongeBob and Pal to Sandy's house. But when they get there before Sandy can show them her invention Patrick says "Lets play tag!" and he starts chasing SpongeBob and Po but before he can get to them SpongeBob runs into Sandy's time machine and is transported to a different time. Sandy then has to make another time machine so Patrick and Po can find SpongeBob. But when Patrick and Po step in the time machine they find out that it is all complicated because there are so many years. (Present, 20 Years Later, 200 Years Later, 2000 Years Later, 2000000 Years Later, 20 Years Before, 200 Years Before, 2000 Years Before, 2000000 Years Before and Nowhere. They end up time traveling to all the different years meeting their ancestors and decendents. Eventaully they find him in nowhere and bring him back to the present. Then Patrick remembers that they were playing and starts chasing SpongeBob and Po into the time machine and Sandy says "Wait come back!", and runs but then remembers that Patrick and Po took the second one and then says "Oh no.", and walks to her tree. *Star Roots - A one hour documentary of how The Adventures of Patrick Star was created and thrived. Characters *Patrick Star *SpongeBob SquarePants *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy *Gary *Plankton *Po the the Starfish *Mrs. Puff *Pearl *Larry the Lobster *Nat Peterson (cameo) *Fred (cameo) *Gus (cameo) *Tyler (cameo) *Po's Dad